Sonic the Hedgehog: Burnin Fury
by GizoidtheHedgehog
Summary: Robotnik is once again sick and tired of losing to Sonic. He finally makes up his mind and goes back to his old ways again, launching up a brand new Robotiziser to boost the thrill up, after sending Sonic a fake letter saying that he needs help taking care of a Robot that could possibly destroy all of South Island, Sonic and the gang find Robotnik back at the old Chemical Plant.
1. Chapter 1: A New Enemy Appears

**Sonic The Hedgehog: **

**"Burning Fury" Chapter 1: **

_**"A New Enemy Appears" **_

On dark stormy night in the old Chemical Plant "Every... Every DAMN TIME! That hedgehog gets in my way... Destroys my most intelligent machines, How could I possibly be this smart and still lose?!" Robotnik yelled as he pulled on his mustache, "That s it... That s the reason I've been losing... I've sent my machines against them! I have yet to create a robot that actually thinks... But what if..." Robotnik begins to laugh evilly, "Lets get the robotiziser fixed up a bit.."

One bright sunny day in Emerald Hill Zone, "Hey Tails! How're you holding up back there?" "I'm fine, how about you Sonic?" "Haha! Running is always my thing! I'm doing fantastic!" Sonic yelled back to Tails as he sprung upward on a spring, "Hey! Wait up you guys!" Knuckles said yelling behind. "Come on Knuckle-Head! You're slowing us down." Sonic comes to a stop as Tails and Him wait for Knuckles, Knuckles finally arrives to where they're standing. "Took ya long enough!" Knuckles punches Sonic sending him flying backwards into a giant rock "H- Hey! What was that for?!" "Don't ever call me Knuckle-Head! Got it?!" "Would you guys please stop fighting..." Tails pleaded both Sonic and Knuckles "You got it little buddy! Just as long as Knuckles keep his cool we'll be okay."

"Huh?! What's that suppose to mean?!" Knuckles glanced at Sonic, "Lets just keep going.." "Where are we going exactly Sonic?" Tails questioned him quickly, "Well that s a good question! You see I got this letter in the mail from Egg-head here, and He says he wants us to meet him at the old Chemical Plant, says something about one of his machines running amok in the plant and if it gets out it could cause danger to South Island.." Sonic said holding the letter marked with Robotnik's Symbol on it

"E- Eggman?! Why are we going to help him?! It could be a trap Sonic!" "Yeah! I'm the one who's normally falling for a trap! Sonic you're not following my steps now are you?" "Knuckles, Tails, Trust me has Eggman ever asked me for help?" "There was that time when you got turned into a Werehog." Tails reminded Sonic, "What about that time he turned on us in that one adventure with the girl... 'Shade'?" Knuckles exclaimed, "Alright those time were reasonable... But has he ever asked me to destroy one of his inventions that could destroy all of South Island?" "I guess when you put it that way... I can't think of any..." Tails said scratching his head, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles run off through Emerald Hill Zone.

"Whoa!" Sonic slightly dodged a flash of black that charged towards him, "Oh! Thank goodness you're here Sonic! Help me! This Robot has gone completely insane!" Robotnik got down on his knees and begged Sonic, "I see that, so what were you going to use this Robot for anyway?" Sonic questioned Robotnik "I was going to test how much destruction this Robot could've done so I brought it to my old Chemical Plant... and it went berserk! Please stop it before it destroys the rest of South Island!" The black flash comes and stops in front of Sonic, a little tiny black robot rabbit with vicious red eyes appears. "This... This little piece of metal? Destroy all of South Island? You must be joking!" Sonic and Knuckles Chuckled as their chuckle became laughter, "Oh... A.. Little Tiny Rabbits going to destroy us! Help me Sonic!" Knuckles joked "And that is where you are wrong Hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled as in giving a command to the little black robot rabbit, a net from its back and trapping Sonic, "AGH! Wh- What is this stuff?!" Robotnik begins to laugh evilly "That my dear little rodent is a new type of material I made myself! Not even you can break it Knuckles! It uses the energy from what once was called The 'Power Ring'!" "S- Sonic!" Tails yelled with a tear in his eye, "Now, now then.. Let's get going! Off to the Robotiziser!" Robotnik hops into his giant Egg-Mobile ordering his Robot Rabbit to go on ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2: Robo-nic

**Chapter: 2 **

_**"Robo-nic" **_

*Sonic Grunts* "Eggman... You won't get away with this!" Robotnik gives an evil laugh, "You're right I may not get away with this but, at least I'll have you as a mindless slave! Yes! That's right Blue rodent! I've rebuilt and old creation... Eggman is no more... I'm now known as Robotnik understand me?!" "What ever you say Egg-head... What makes you think that bringing back your old ways will make you stronger?" Sonic asked curiously "Well you see... I found being the 'Eggman' I used to be wasn't enough... And besides without my annoying little nephew around I can finally get things done the way they're suppose to be done! And without you and that Princess Sally and her gang nothing can stop me!" Sonic's eyes widen as he remembers the old days with him and the old freedom fighters. "S- Sal..." "Oh did the poor little hedgehog forget all about his old girlfriend, and friends? How sad... Well looks like you'll be forgetting your new friends as well... That's even more sad now isn't it Sonic?" Robotnik Smirked, "E- Eggman... What have you done?!" tears started to form in Sonic's eyes, "Oh it isn't what I've done... It's what you've done! Now lets get this over with shall we?.." Robotnik's hand moves towards the robotiziser switch, "And trust me, after all of this is over... You won't have to worry one bit about saving anyone, anymore..." Robotnik's hand grabs the switch, as he goes to pull it down he is interrupted by a sound, of what sounded like a saw. "Don't you damn dare try and escape, you menacing hedgehog!" As he pulls the switch he see's the net that Sonic was in empty, "DAMN YOU HEDGEHOG! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Robotnik became furious as he looked around "Right here, slow-poke!" As Robotnik turned he's facing the bottom of Sonic's shoes and gets knocked into the robotiziser. "GAHH! Y- YOU GODDAMN HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik's voice echoed down the great wide hall Sonic dashed down. *Back in Robotnik's Lab* "T- That damn hedgehog..." Robotnik now what used to be a fat shaped Eggman, now stood there with vicious red eyes, his body was full metal, at the middle of his chest was a green core like circle, his legs were replace with a one metal piece attached to a wheel, his arms were skinny silver, and his fingers were as sharp as lions claws, Robotnik spoke in a man/robotic voice "N- Now... That hedgehog will pay for what he has done... Robotizising me would be the last thing that damned hedgehog would want..." Robotnik dashed forward as if he were fast as lightning.

*Back at the old Chemical Plant* "Oh.. I'm worried about Sonic Knuckles..." Tails said with tears coming from his face, "If Eggman is back to his old ways then... There must be no stopping him now..." Knuckles said as he sat down next to Tails, "Yeah! And if we ever saw Sonic again, he would've escaped with luck!" Sonic said sitting next to Knuckles. "Yeah, You're right So-" Tails cut himself off to see Sonic was sitting next to Knuckles, "Hey guys! I think it'd be best if we go some where else and discuss what happened while I was gone..." "Y- Yeah sure Sonic! I'm glad to see you back!" "Nice to see you escaped Sonic, Let's discuss this stuff at Angel Island!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Alright! I'll fire up the Tornado!" Tails said as Sonic and Knuckles followed him back to his workshop.

As Sonic and Knuckles followed Tails into his workshop, the workshop had one big window on one side of the wall, the walls were a greyish color, "Welcome back to the workshop guys!" Tails walked to the far door at the back of the room, wait here while I get the Tornado ready for launch!" Tails walks into the metal door with a sign above it saying in red paint 'Plane Room' "So, Um... Knuckles... Eggman... He's not really the... The.. Same anymore..." Sonic looked at Knuckles with a strange look on his face, "What do you mean?" Knuckles asked with a really confused face, "Ummm... Well... Let's just say... He's more... Robotic than usual... I guess we can really call him 'Robotnik' now" Sonic did a fake laugh at the end of that. "More... Robot?! Sonic what the hell happened down there?!" Tails walked out in the middle of there conversation but kept quite, "I sort of... Turned things around back there... He was going to put me through the old Robotiziser that he fixed up, so I broke free with my spin-dash, and I jumped thinking I'd push him into a control panel of his, instead I sort of got my angle wrong, and he flew into the Robotiziser..." Sonic put on a guilty face and looked a bit sad, Knuckles became furious, "Y- YOU TURNED HIM INTO A ROBOT?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" "Eggman's... A... A robot...?" Sonic and Knuckles turned to see Tails standing inside the small workshop along with them. "Nice going Sonic, you said it right in front of Tails!" "You're the one who flipped out and started cussing!" Sonic and Knuckles glared at each other, "Now's not the time to be fighting guys..." Tails said calmly, "I was going to tell you when we got to Angel Island, but I couldn't hold it in so I thought I'd keep it a secret between you and I until Eggman showed up!" "So... We're not taking the Tornado?.." Tails asked slowly, "Well its more safe to go on and go to the Island before Eggman finds out where we are.." Sonic replied, "Alright then lets go to Angel Island... I wonder how the Master Emeralds been doing... It's been quite awhile, I'm suppose to be the guardian ya know, but I don't know what happened.." Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles walked into the big 'Plane Room' Garage like area, and jumped onto the Tornado, as they flew off the landing strip, they heard someone yell from behind, "PREPARE TO CRASH FOXBOY!"


	3. Chapter 3: Sky Chase

_Hey guys! Uh... Sorry for this Chapter being short... I wanted to make it longer but I couldn't figure out how else to do it... I was going to cancel it but my girlfriend told me to keep on going, and to never ever cancel something that's already started and that is already as good as it can get... Thank you for redirecting me back on to the path :) alright guys... Here it is.. Chapter 3.5 will be uploaded sometime this weekend! -~Gizoid (P.S. I wrote this chapter while listening to a remix of 'Flying Battery Zone' so if you want to imagine this actually happening go listen to 'Flying Battery Zone!" :) )_

**Chapter: 3 **

_**"Sky Chase" **_

"Eggman's on our tail Sonic! What're we going to do?!" Tails started flipping switches, "I don't know little buddy but, we've got to do something and fast!" Robotnik was on the ground holding out one arm, the arm suddenly transformed into a missile launcher, wings from his back flipped out, as Robotnik jumped he started flying towards the Tornado. "Uh... Sonic, what ever Tails is doing tell him to hurry the hell up back there! We're running out of time!" Knuckles pointed towards Robotnik flying into the sky as Sonic turned, "GAH! TAILS HURRY UP!" Right as Sonic yelled that they went into hyperdrive mode, and the Tornado went soaring through the sky "Whoa! When did you install this feature?!" Sonic yelled excitedly, "A few months after the Egg Carrier battle we had a couple of years ago." Tails replied trying to concentrate on getting to Angel Island. "Hmph... Hyperdrive mode Ah? Well that s not going to stop me!" Robotnik turned on homing-missile setting and yelled "GET A LOAD OF THIS!" and blasted off toward the Tornado, Sonic and Knuckles turned to see Robotnik right beside them, "So you finally decided to exercise and get as fast as me huh Egg-head?" Sonic joked "We don't have the time for jokes Sonic!" Robotnik started to aim for the Tornado "Say your prayers Hedgehog! Your days have come to an end!" Sonic jumped off the Tornado and did a homing attack at Robotnik "SONIC YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Knuckles yelled "Hold on Knuckles!" Tails dived the Tornado downwards and broke Sonic's freefall, "What kind of crazy shit was that?!" Knuckles started to yell at Sonic, "It's called a homing attack, I've done it many times before, don't you remember when I was after Eggman with those captured animals and he dropped them?" Robotnik flew back up towards them, "I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY!" He shot the homing-missile and hit the Tornado on its back wing, "HOLD ON TIGHT GUYS!" Tails yelled as the Tornado started diving down into grey darkish clouds.

*In the middle of a dark raging storm* "AGH! I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Sonic and Knuckles were holding on for dear life, raging lightning, winds, and thunder was making hard for Tails to gain control of the Tornado, "ACCORDING TO THE MAP IT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE... BERMUDA RING!" Tails yelled back to them, "ISN'T THIS THE MYSTERIOUS STORM THAT PEOPLE FLEW THROUGH AND NEVER RETURNED?!" Sonic yelled back, "YES! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A RAGING MAD HURRICANE!" as Tails yelled back the wing that Knuckles was hanging onto snapped off of the Tornado, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Knuckles started falling fast and soon disappeared off into the distance, "KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled with tears flying off his face, "SONIC PREPARE FOR A BUMPY LANDING!" The Tornado came diving out of the clouds, and towards a small ring shaped island.


	4. Chapter 3 (2): Lost Island of Rings

_Welcome to Chapter 3.5 the little "hidden" chapter that lays in between Chapter 3 & 4 basically to fill in a missing part of the story! Chapter 3.5 is technically just an add on to Chapter 3 as it was short. Chapter 4 will be uploaded sometime this weekend (Hopefully) Thanks for the reviews! And Enjoy! :) -~Gizoid_

**Chapter 3.5:**

_**"Lost Island of Rings"**_

*On Mysterious Ocean Island in the middle of the Bermuda Ring* "Ughh... My head..." Sonic stood up holding his hand on his head, as he got up he saw the left wing off of the Tornado half-way down the white sandy beach they crash landed on. "Knuckles!" Sonic started running towards the wing, and saw Knuckles struggling under it. "Ugh.. Get this thing off of me!" Sonic started lifting the wing up, "Oh thank Chaos, I thought I'd never see you here!" Knuckles sighed in relief as Sonic finally managed to budge the wing off of him, "I'm glad to see you're still alive!" Sonic said as he helped Knuckles up, "What is this place? And where's Tails?" Sonic's eye widened as he knew he forgot all about Tails, He looked around and then saw the Tornado's body with Tails sitting in it unconscious, "Over there!" Sonic pointed. Sonic and Knuckles ran to help Tails, after they got to the Tornado they started to get Tails out of the pilot seat, "Alright lets set him right here." Sonic and Knuckles put Tails down underneath what looked like a giant Palm Tree. Hours went by as they waited for Tails to wake up, Sonic looked into the dark grey stormy sky, "Where ever this place is, it's going to be a while before we can get back up to the skies." Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's back, "Yeah it will... I just hope Eggman didn't see where we were trying to go."

*Back on South Island near Tails's Workshop* "That should take care of them for a while... Hopefully they died within that Raging Hurricane... Now where was it they were trying to go?!" Robotnik lifted up his hand and a greenish holographic map appeared, Robotnik studied the map, "Aha! I know exactly where they were going! And if I make there in time, The Master Emerald is for sure to still be there... I can just feel the energy from it... Flowing through what is now my Robotic-body.. That hedgehog won't be able to stop me after I've sucked all the energy out of that one emerald..." Robotnik began to laugh a robotic laugh and darted off into the skies.

*Meanwhile on the Mysterious Ocean Island* Tails opened his eyes, and sat up with a sharp pain in his head, "Ugh..." he placed his hand on his head and tried to stand up, "Nice to see you awake little buddy!" Sonic came walking up to Tails, "S- Sonic..? Where are we...?" Tails struggled as he asked, "We don't know buddy, after that crash we've just been sort of studying the storm in the sky.. It's going to be hard trying to fly from this island with that raging storm still going on, it's like a never ending one, do you feel how strong the wind is?!" Sonic patted him on his back and they walked over to Knuckles, "Hey Knux look who finally came to senses!" Knuckles turned to see Tails standing beside Sonic, "Hey Tails! Nice to see you didn't die from that crash! That was some dirty shot Eggman put on us... It's like he knew this Storm was here..." "Well he is a robot now, isn't he?" Tails asked Sonic shook his head, "Just imagine all the power he could absorb from the Master Emerald..." Sonic said with sigh, "That would be crazy! If he had all that power... Not even your Hyper form would be able to stop him!" Sonic looked around, "Well we won't be stopping him if we just keep sitting here! This island has to have the right materials to repair the Tornado, or make another plane!" Tails studied the island, "This island should have the right materials to make another plane, but I'm not sure if it'll be strong enough to fly through that storm..." Tails started to look worried, "Well if those people that disappeared through the storm past crash landed on this island, wouldn't there plane scraps still be here?" Knuckles asked curiously, "Well... Yeah! But we don't have the tools to mend the parts of the Tornado together..." "Hmm... This really is a brain teaser..." Sonic scratched his head, "I have an idea!" Tails said excitedly as he darted back towards the Tornado, when Tails reached the Tornado he went into the right side of the pilots seat and pulled out a remote with a red button on it out of the tan pocket that was attached to the seat, He walked back over to where Sonic and Knuckles were standing. "Here we are!" Knuckles looked at it with an odd look on his face, "And what is that suppose to be?.." "This right here is for the Tornado Z! I built it just incase of an accident like this! It can with stand any hurricane! But the only thing is... I've never tested it out before... I just know that the material its made out of is suppose to keep it safe from hurricanes... But I'm not sure if It'll have trouble taking off remotely.." Tails had a disappointed look on his face, Sonic patted his back, "We don't know unless we try little bro." Tails smiled and shook his head. "Alright! Here goes nothing!" Tails pushed the button.

*Back at Tails's Workshop underneath the plane room* a metal hatch began to open, then a giant plane lifted up out of the metal hatch, it was made of steel, and looked like a fighter jet, it stood up and then lit up red, it's engines began with a burst of fire from the back of it, it then took off soaring into the light blue sky toward the storm clouds. *Back on the ring shaped island* "So, how long does it take for that thing t-" As Knuckles was complaining the Tornado Z bursted through the clouds and landed on the island, in front of them stood a 25 foot tall plane of steel. "Here it is! The Tornado Z! Let's go guys we ve got to make it to Angel Island before Eggman does... Although he may already be there..." Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walked onto the Tornado Z, as the doors closed it took off into the sky and bursted through the clouds of the raging hurricane.


	5. Chapter 4: The Master Emerald Race

_Welcome to Chapter 4! (Finally! XD) Sorry for the long hold up/wait of this Chapter.. I was kind of busy this Summer.. But now that Schools Back in I'm going to be even more busy! Dx Anywho! Here's Chapter 4! :D Hope you Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_The Master Emerald Race_**

**_-Listen to Death Egg Robot Theme from Generations while reading this part of the chapter! :D_**

*The Tornado Z Darted through the clouds making a swooshing sound* "There it is!" Sonic yelled and pointed towards the floating island of the sky, "Angel Island!" Knuckles exclaimed, "Here we go! Prepare for landing!" Tails yelled as he pushed the button for the landing gear to eject from the bottom of the plane, "NOT SO FAST BLUE RODDENT!"  
Robotnik came into view from behind them. Sonic turned to see Robotnik dashing towards them with extreme speed, "Tails! Hurry up and land!" "I'm trying Sonic! The landing gear isn't wanting to work!" "Not Again!" Knuckles exclaimed, Sonic's eyes widened as he saw Robotnik start to charge up his laser cannon attached to his arm. "HAHAHAHA! NOW YOU'LL ALL BURN IN HELL!" "TAILS!" Sonic yelled as the Beam from Robotnik's Laser Cannon blasted at them. The Tornado Z did a barrel roll dodgeing the beam, "Whoa! Tails!  
What just happened?!" Knuckles yelled holding on to the wing, "It's a new defense mechanism! I installed to help recover from previous mistakes when he blasted us with a laser cannon!" Tails replied "But you can't get the landing gear fixed?!" Sonic exclaimed "I told you this is the first time flying the Tornado Z! I have no idea what it's capable of now!"  
"GAHHH! IF MY BEAMS WON'T WORK THAN SURELY CHARGING INTO WILL DO IT!" Robotnik's boosters from the back of his jet pack started to charge up, "Tails! I'd suggest taking the risk and landing on the Angel Island now!" Sonic yelled quickly, "Are you nuts! Either way we could both die!" Knuckles exclaimed "Would you rather land roughly on an Island or plimit to our death?!" Sonic asked fearfully, "Landing gear ejected!" Tails exclaimed, "Good let's go!" Sonic & Knuckles yelled at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Robotnik blasted towards The Tornado Z, Tails took the plane in for a landing as Robotnik missed by a couple of inches.

**_-Listen to an Angel Island Remix while reading the first part of this paragraph, then when it says "Hmph!" switch it to Metal Sonic's Theme Generation USA or JP Doesn't matter which I prefer the USA mix! :D_**

*After landing on Angel Island* "Alright! Here's what we need to do! We have to make it to the Master Emerald before Robotnik does, If we don't we could be doomed!"  
"I've seen a robot absorb the power of the Master Emerald... It isn't pretty!" Knuckles added, "Alright, I have a device that can help us get to the direct location of the Master Emerald!" Tails excitedly said as he pulled a tablet from inside The Tornado Z, "Uh.. I've lived here for a long time... I'm pretty sure I know where the Master Emerald is.."  
Knuckles said rudely, "Knuckles!" Sonic said jabbing him with his elbow "Uh! Sorry... But it's true!" Knuckles rubbed his arm. "Well it doesn't only track the Master Emerald,  
but it has a radar that will help us find out how close Eggman is to it! And by the looks of it we'd better hurry!" "Alright!" Sonic said as the team ran off into the giant green oak forest, as they ran there way to the center of the island they encountered a familiar face blocking their path from exploring the rest of the island. "Hmph! So you thought you could stop us from traveling here didn't you?" Sonic exclaimed with a smile on his face the robot clone of Sonic stood there and said with a deep toned voice "I would say you're doing the same thing Hedgehog!" "M- Metal Sonic?!" Tails said fearfully, "Sounds like Egghead finally installed a voice chip." Knuckles joked, Metal Sonic darted towards him. "Ha! You think that fool helped install my voice chip?! I developed it on my own! Now let's end this quickly so I can get to the Master Emerald!" "Why do you need the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked "To upgrade my AI System, and become my Neo form once again!" Metal replied and darted towards Sonic, "Seems like you're just trying to play the old same trick you did back then! Let's not waste time!" Sonic exclaimed the team started the battle by charging at him, "HYPER MODE ACTIVATED!" Metal Sonic started to glow purple and became full of power, as the team got to where he was he teleported behind and charged at them while Sonic and Tails dodged the attack, Metal Sonic dashed into Knuckles,  
Knuckles tried to get up, only to feel the force of Metal Sonic's foot stomping his head back to the ground repeatedly, Sonic homing attack Metal knocking him off of Knuckles. Metal Sonic then charged towards Sonic and held him up by the neck choking him, Tails came spindashed into Metal, Metal then charged up his attack abilities, "HYPER DRIVE MODE ACTIVATED!" Metal Sonic dashed towards Tails and Knuckles knocking them both out.

"Now it's j-just M-ME an- an- YOU! He- Dgehog!" Metal Stuttered as bolts of electricity shot out of him, "Ah... Just like the old times don't you think Metal?" Sonic said rubbing his nose, "DIE ALREADY HEDGEHOG!" Metal Sonic dashed towards him as Sonic dashed towards Metal Sonic their heads collided into each other. "I would say it... But ya know Copyright issues man. Gotta suck!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" "Oh yeah... I forgot you're a newer model of Metal... Sorry!" Knuckles and Tails got up and darted towards Metal Sonic knocking him out of control, "Let's hurry and get to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles Exclaimed to Sonic "Alright!" Sonic and the gang ran off through the green oak forest once again.

_Thanks for reading Chapter 4! :D I had fun writing the Sky Battle and Metal Sonic's Battle! It was exciting! I hope I can get Chapter 5 the final chapter written and uploaded sometime this week! Please review, favorite, and follow as it helps me out a lot! Also stay tuned for another Fan Fic coming up! :D I got the rights from my beloved girlfriend ParadoxalMindElla1 to recreate one of her stories that she cancelled! :D I love you Ella! :D -~Gizzy_


End file.
